Pilot Isabella
| image = Isabella says - paws off my ship.jpg | caption = Isabella telling the boys not to touch her ship. | gender = Female | age = | height = | nationality = | hometown= | born = | created = | nemesis = | profession = Pilot | band = | pband = | major = | affiliations= The Rebel Alliance | signature = | parents = | creator = | stepparents = | siblings = | stepsiblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children = | friends = | loveinterests = Phineas Flynn | pets = | title1 = | other1 = | title2 = | other2 = | title3 = Rival | other3 = Han Solo | title4 = | other4 = | only = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | voice = Alyson Stoner | image2 = Pilot_isabella.jpg | caption2= Official artwork. | image3 = | caption3= }} is a counterpart to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She is the pilot of the Centennial Chihuahua and rival of Han Solo. Biography Isabella was a young girl who was already a skilled pilot with the Centennial Chihuahua. At one point, she was involved in the Kessel Run and was planning on finishing it in eleven parsecs, but she was cut off by Han Solo, who won the race. Ever since, she had a grudge against him. While at the Mos Eisley Cantina, she encountered Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, who were tracking down R2-D2 in order to return the Death Star plans. Isabella also discussed her rivalry with Han, her mood not helped by the fact that Vanessa the Twi'lek kept singing the words "so low" in her song. Isabella agreed to help the boys, but not before shooting Vanessa's microphone in anger. While on their way, she was surprised to find Phineas and Ferb modifying her ship, which angered her. Just then, they were caught by the Death Star, but Isabella saved them from being caught and killed by disguising the Chihuahua ''as a donut store. On board the Death Star, Phineas and Ferb regained the Death Star plans from R2. Ferb, however, sensed that their former pet Perry was in danger and decided to save him, telling Phineas to let Isabella return the plans. Phineas obeyed Ferb's order, but upon reunion, Isabella was more keen on pursuing her rival. Phineas insisted that she deliver the plans, but she warned him that she might not save the brothers. Isabella arrived on Yavin IV and delivered the Death Star plans. However, she was not keen on helping the Rebels destroy the Death Star and decided to wait it out. Bumping into Han, though, the two agreed to help their respective allies out. As Han aided the Rebels in destroying the Imperial battlestation, Isabella and the Firestar Girls swooped into the Death Star to save Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Buford, Baljeet, and the rest of the station's crew from its destruction. Afterwards, the rebels celebrated. During the party, she asked Phineas if they happened to be related, and upon his denial, she kissed him on the lips, much to his shock. Personality Unlike her counterpart, Isabella is rather strict, stern and snarky, similar to Han. She is at first not open to the idea of friendship nor was she keen on Phineas and Ferb modifying her ship. She is also shown to be more forwards with her feelings towards Phineas than her counterpart. Relationships Phineas Flynn After Phineas and Ferb accidentally come into possession of the Death Star plans, they make it their mission to return the plans to the Rebels, and hired Isabella as their pilot. Though Isabella is fairly unapproachable and makes it clear that she is not interested in making friends, Phineas takes a liking to her. After Ferb goes off to help Perry and does not return, Phineas chooses to go after him instead of pursuing the ''Millennium Falcon off of the Death Star. He instead tells Isabella to follow the Falcon and deliver the Death Star plans on her own, reassuring her that he trusts her to do it. Despite this, she warns that if she leaves, she will not return for him or Ferb. Disappointed, Phineas agrees. After Isabella delivers the plans, she has a talk with her rival, Han Solo, who had also just left the Rebels and was on his way back to Tatooine to pay off Jabba the Hutt. After their confrontation, the two of them silently agree to return to their friends. Isabella saves Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford from the Death Star just before it explodes. Later, as the Rebels celebrate their victory, Isabella passionately kisses Phineas, causing him to faint. They later dance together. Han Solo Han Solo is Isabella's rival, whom she has held a grudge against for several years, ever since he cut her off during a race on the Kessel Run. After Isabella delivers the Death Star plans to the Rebels, she meets up with Han, who had also just left the Rebels and was on his way back to Tatooine. After their confrontation, the two of them silently agree to return to their friends. Background Information * Due to her grudge against Han Solo, Isabella is easily angered if someone mentions his name even out of context, interrupting Vanessa the Twi'Lek's song number solely for containing the phrase "so low", which sounds a lot like "Solo". * Like Han Solo, Isabella is able to understand Shyriiwook, the Wookiee language. Gallery Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" pt-br:Piloto Isabella es:Pilot Isabella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Look Alikes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:P Category:Isabella Lookalikes Category:One appearance only Category:Garcia-Shapiro family